My Hero Pen-Pal: Revenge of the Mad Bomber
by Mrotrax
Summary: Prequel to My Hero Pen-Pal. Years ago, Bobby Walker helped bring down a madman by taking the place of hostages and distracting him long enough for Pro-Heroes to bring him in. Now, the Mad Bomber has escaped and is out for revenge. Throw in young love & a conspiracy and the students of Kirby's Freshman class has it's work cut out for them.
1. Prologue

MHPP-KC: Revenge of the Mad Bomber

Prequel to My Hero Pen-Pal. Years ago, Bobby Walker helped bring down a madman by taking the place of a mall full of hostages and distracting him long enough for Pro-Heroes to bring him in. Now, the Mad Bomber has escaped and is out for revenge, and his Quirk boosted to superhuman levels. Throw in a long-lost relative on top of blooming young love, and Every-Man has his work cut out for him.

 **Prologue**

Gehanna Prison

Off the cost of San Francisco, LA

Security was both tighter than ever, yet ever so slightly more carefree. The guards still did their rounds, making sure that the worst of the worst American villains and criminals stayed in their cells.

For today was the last day in the life of one of the convicts.

Since the development of Quirks, many nations had abandoned the concept of capital punishment in favour of Anti-Quirk lives in prison. America was one of the few exceptions; if a villain was despicable enough, they'd get an injection.

And few Villains were loathed as today's to be-executed.

A door slid away, as an angry guard walked into a padded room.

"Alright Jingo, time to get moving."

The prisoner in question winced at the guard's command and turned, shaking like a frightened child.

"P-p-p-please..." he whimpered. "Just let it end...D-don't hurt me no more..."

Years ago, he had been a large, hulking brute of a man who had rivalled the likes of All Might and Commander Comet. He'd been confident, sadistic and a proud, card-carrying sociopath few had the bravery to face and even fewer would battle without fear of death. Many said it had been a stroke of luck he had finally been captured during his New York Rampage.

Now, years later and mere minutes before his death; he had shrunk and withered to the size of a teenager. His skin's tone had faded, making him look far older than he actually was. His mighty muscles were nonexistent; in fact it looked like he was about to keel over without the injection. In place of his left eye was a mass of burnt flesh shaped oddly enough like a star and sores shaped like knuckles decorated his body.

"Follow us and it will be."

The other guards glared at the man with disgust as he truged along, making no attempt to hide their conversations.

"About time we got rid of him."

"Too damn long, if you ask." His partner growled, pushing the condemned along. "I lost some great friends in his Detroit Bomb"

"You should be so lucky; my boyfriend was at ground zero of his last bomb."

"And to think he was considered a national hero."

"I wish the Walkers HAD killed him when they came. Doubt anyone would fault them, after what he did to their son."

While no one noticed, Jingo grumbled a little, as if irritated enough to forget he'd soon be killed.

As if what Commander Comet had done to him for pummelling that 8 year old wasn't enough (she had torn out one his eyes and ruptured his voice box!) upon being thrown into the cell he'd spent the last 8 or 9 years, he had found he wasn't alone: the entire Walker clan, enraged tears in their eyes, had been waiting for him:

The Grey Hero **John Doe** , #2 American Hero. A controversial hero, even more than his father, Ink-Bolt the Black-White Hero, whose actions created the Illegal branch of heroes known as Vigilantees. A skilled gunslinger and powerful wrestler, rivaling Endeavour in most accomplished cases and a regular on the front lines of any war or peace-keeping operation the USA takes any part of. In interviews, he often stated that all he cared about was eliminating the newest threat and ensuring the safety of the future. And with his Quirk; **Grey Gaze, which enables him to see through lies and view the thoughts of those he fights,** few fault him.

Current Matriarch; **Marion Maid** , the idol of millions; beautiful, successful...and pretty darn strong too. While she's never made the top lists (despite many wishing she would) she was without a doubt one of the most beloved heroines in America, doing charity work and community services on top of fighting Villains and encouraging girls follow their dreams. With her Quirk, **Pain Power Point, she can share the pain and emotions of all in her area with her targets.** She credited this to her amazing career and success, along with her long and happy marriage to John Doe and motherhood.

What the current generation of the Walkers was most famous for was the sextuplet sibling team; **the Walker Sister** **Marshal** **s.** Each of them was beautiful, skilled and dedicated to saving the day. They were also a famed, multi-award winning band and the idol of many tween and teen girls all over the world; taking both their own feelings on the field and fan letters for their inspiration. In battle or on the stage, they each wore a different single coloured cowgirl outfit

What only a handful of people knew, is that there was one more Walker…A single son, born seven years after his sisters. Sadly, circumstances had led to his existence being hidden from the public for years, and when he was known, declared dead after Mason had kidnapped and seemingly killed him.

Mason had spent two years in intensive care after they were done with him.

But in spite of it all, he took pride in ruining that boy's life; in his mind: That brat's family and other heroes had destroyed his way of life by making solider-work something anybody with a Quirk could do. Where was the blood, sweat and tears that went in to training? And for such mundane tasks as saving civilians and getting sponsors?

It was an insult to all Mason knew about the world.

 **(AN: This is NOT meant to make Mason sympathetic.)**

So a few weeks ago, when he had seen the boy under a different name get to the semi-finals of the New York Tournament of Titans, Mason had suffered something akin to a breakdown, which had sped up his execution date.

Mason was brought out of his thoughts by the opening of a door: Right in the smack dab of this room was the table, needles, priest and witnesses that would see him taken off this mortal coil.

"Come on, at least die with a smidge of diginty." One of the guards snapped.

"Is...this monster crying?"

The whimpering suddenly changed into chuckles as Mason struggled in his straught jacket before looking up.

His hand was now free...and he was smirking evilly.

"ALARM!"

Too late; the guard's head exploded from his body, blood and ash splattering all over. The madman, now laughing maniacally, produced a pistol from his free sleeve, shooting the priest before he jumped up in the air to avoid the tasers and bullets. His boots fell off as he leapt onto a wall, using explosions to propel himself and kill two more guards messily.

The Warden took in a deep breath, prepared to send this monster flying with his Howling Hurricane quirk, but one of Mason's boots was rammed into his mouth as the Villan smiled evilly.

"Morning, Warden."

The man had no time to scream before a hand wrapped around his face and soon, blood splattered around the room. All in the room soon joined him.

"Try to clean that up...heroes." Mason smirked evilly, delight at the sight of blood and death all around him. He then slammed his hand onto the ground and then leapt through the hole he'd created into the sewers, where he found scuba gear.

As the escaped villain leapt into the murky water and began to swim into the bay of the Golden City, had had only one goal on his mind; the utter destruction of the life of a young boy.

"I'm coming for you, Walker. And this time, NO heroes are going to be able to help you."

 **Happy Halloween, Readers!**

 **This story was originally to be a 'Remembrance Day' story with a message about the difference between glorifying war and honouring the heroes who defend us, and I do hope to have it completed by then.**

 **However, Mason Jingo has become one of, if not THE most terrifying and or despicable villain I've yet created, so in light of Halloween, I felt like setting the ground for him at the very least.**

 **So, what can you hope to expect from this OC villain?**

 **If you've read 'My Hero Pen-Pal', you'll remember him being mentioned as making Shigaraki and Muscular look like saints, as well as the footnotes version of his and Bobby's past. If you've seen either version of 'Cape Fear' you'll get a decent idea of his general motivations in this story. Add in a few war-monger and blood knight tendencies...**

 **That's all i feel like sharing now.**

 **Read and review, would ye kindly? I may or may not post another chapter later.**

 **Keep safe this Halloween.**


	2. Remembrance Good and Bad

**Chapter 1:** **Rememberance**

 _Two weeks ago, New York City was embroiled in a massive gang war instigated by the villainous prganization known as The Guild in a bid to destroy the heroes association and assassinate the top 10 American heroes. Thanks to the quick thinking of many Pro Heroes and the students of Kirby School of Heroics, disaster was averted and no civilans were harmed...but not without cost._

 **(AN: To be covered in fully in My Hero Kirby Origins)**

"I'm at my wit's end!" The man roared

Reggie Mills tuned out most of the man's rant, instead focusing on the building he and Natalie Tesla currently found themselves standing in. It wasn't too far from Kirby School of Heroics and about 10 minutes from Central park, in a run-down but still fairly good neighbourhood of New York City.

It reminded Reggie of their old neighbourhood in the heights

"He barely sets foot outside, the noises he makes can be heard from down the street and if he wasn't such a good tenant and paying his rent, I'd have tossed him out!"

"He lost someone he loved two weeks ago." The young hero in training reminded the loudmouth, his hand outstretched for the key in the hands of the woman standing beside him, before retracting it. "And last I checked, you're not his landlord, but neighbour."

Reggie ignored the man and motioned his best friend to follow him.

"What a prick." Natalie grumbled as they made their way to Bobby's apartment.

"Wells, there's one in every apartment complex." Reggie reminded her. "Remember Ms. St...what was her last name again?"

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" Natalie asked.

"We're about to see."

Unlocking the door, the two were greeted by the smell of dust, salt, iron and old food.

"Wow, it's dark in here..." Natalie said. "Um...where was that window aga-never mind! Found it!"

She pulled open the blinds, allowing light to fill up the room

"Ah, dios mio..."

The room was even worse than they had been suspecting it would be: the floor was strewn with newspapers, books and takeout boxes, along with enough two liter bottles of pop to bulid a small building. Shattered glass and plaster could also be found, all covered with red spots, indicating blood had been split.

Bobby was laying asleep on his couch, and judging by the state of his clothes, hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in the whole two weeks he had locked himself up in here. His knuckles were reddened from punching everything he hated in the room, and Reggie could swear there was a 5:00 shadow.

Said boy awoke with a start, roaring to high heaven with such passion the two vistors had to remind themselves that it was thier classmate Jenner who had the Animorph Quirk, not their friend.

"WHO THE HELL PUT ON THE LIGHTS?!" Bobby snapped before suddenly falling to the ground, exhaustion clear in his entire body. "Oh, geez..."

"Um...Morning, sunshine!" Natalie weakly greeted at her friend with a chuckle as Reggie made his way over to the recovering boy.

"R-Reg? Nat?" Bobby questioned.

"Drink." Reggie commanded, passing his friend the coffee. "Classes have been back for three days, and you haven't been there."

Reggie cursed himself for being so to the point; that wasn't why he and Natalie was here. They, and many others, were worried about the Quirkless boy. Some more than others, admittedly...cough! Terrance cough!

The Gang-war had been an eye opener for the students who had opted to join the front lines instead of staying in safe rooms. And not in the best of ways. While they had all made it out alive, the sadism and violence they had witnessed that day had made them question if being a hero truly was the life they wanted; one student with a very promising future; one Dick Oxford, blessed with the ability to speak any language, had outright quit the program and gone to a tech school.

Bobby however...had lost something that very few of his classmates could hope to help him cope with.

"We're only human." Reggie said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we can't save everybody."

Bobby stared down at the coffee.

"She trusted me."

"It wasn't your fault." Reggie desperately tried to assure his best friend. "You couldn't have known what they'd do."

"Yes, I could've!" Bobby stood up, wobbling as he did so but refusing to fall. "It was basic stratgey and she was right there! If I had known...!"

"We all know the risks."

The boys turned to see the usually animated Natalie, picking up garbage, stopping in her task and looking at them with a firm, yet gentle glare.

"She did too. All Pros do. As heroes, we can and will be asked to lay our lives on the line for civilians. And no, Bobby, I'm not saying you don't deserve to grieve; she was family and you looked up to her. Many did. But answer me this...would she want you to live like this?"

A hush fell over the room; a hush so quiet a pin dropping would've deafened all in the area.

"Reggie?" Bobby finally asked, breaking the silence after a full two minutes.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"...That breakfast sandwich and bacon does smell good."

Reggie smiled, handing Bobby his breakfast as he continued to set up the posters. He shot Natalie a knowing eye; she may have been seen by many as hyper and crazy, but she understood how people thought better than anyone else in their class.

No wonder she was his and Bobby's best friend.

MHPP-KC

After eating, Bobby made his way to his bathroom and turned on the water. Natalie's angry insistence that he smelled of death had nothing to do with it, he assured himself.

As the hot water cascaded down his body, lifting up the 2 weeks of exhaustion and self-shame, a new feeling filled the Quirkless hero-in-training; nostalgia.

A young woman filled his head; tall, fair skinned and white hair (dyed) ina pure white cowgirl costume.

Our hero then broke down in the shower

"I'm sorry Rachel..." He whispered, clearing the salty tears and hot water from his face.

 **2 weeks ago**

" _You really have grown into a great hero, baby bro...Bobby." Rachel Walker aka Walker White of the Walker Sisters hero team and band, had smiled as she stayed behind to deal with Beetle-Bots and the rouge Villains who had escaped prisons during the war._

 _She alone had come to the 'Parent-Teacher' days to catch up with her brother, doing with great gusto. And then everything had gone to hell._

 _In spite of not having a Quirk suited for battle, she had opted into her Walker White costume and took to the streets, taking down many villains...and seeing something she wished her parents and sisters could've seen:_

 _Her baby brother in action alongside his classmates. And what action it was._

 _Bobby had amassed some slash wounds and a broken finger or two, he had done far more than anyone expected a Quirkless boy to do; he had gotten people out of rubble, taken down thugs...and even the dreaded Groper. He had been prepared to stay behind and help until the end...but Rachel had refused, using her Quirk 'Target' to throw him onto the roof of an escaping bus._

 _Pride in her baby brother was clear in her face; pride that, while she wasn't sure Bobby would ever realize, was shared by their parents and sisters._

" _Keep going."_

 _The bridge then collapsed, stranding Rachel with an army of enemies she could not hope to beat and live to tell the tale._

 _And yet, she had smiled the whole way._

 _That had not stopped Bobby in calling her name in vain._

MHPP-KC

 **Present Day**

10 minutes later, Bobby, his face cleared of tears and his form refreshed, stepped out to find his apartment as close to being in tip-top shape as it ever had been.

"Feeling better, buddy?" Reggie asked with a smile as he finished vaccuming and Natalie put the final bag of garbage into a corner.

"Much." Bobby answered. "You guys? I know I say this a lot, but...you're the greatest friends in the universe, you know that?"

The two chuckled, with Natalie giving the blonde and black haired boy a noogie.

"Nice to see you remember, ya schmuck!"

"What brings you here, anyways?" Bobby asked. "Kind of a way out of your usual route."

And suddenly, the air became thick and any happiness vanished. With a sigh, Reggie handed Bobby a copy of the New York Times' front page as Natalie looked down at her feet.

"Read this."

And even without reading the whole title, the memories began to flood Bobby Walker's mind.

 **8 years ago**

 _9 year old Bobby had just been walking along Main Street, minding his own business. A full two years had passed ever since he ran away from home after being deemed Quirkless and learning he was going to be sent to a 'shelter' for Quirkless children. Two years of learning when to pick from dumpsters, how many recycled newspapers made a good enough blanket and where/when to look into shleters without anyone identifying you._

 _He missed his parents in spite of it all. He missed Momo-chan, his truest friend...even if she was on the other side of the world. He missed the letters he and his Pen-Pal Izuku had been sharing before he ran away..._

 _Then an explosion had erupted, bringing the boy out of his musing of where he was going to lay his head down that night. Following the crowd, he saw something that he had heard his parents defuse many a times, but never before in real life:_

 _Someone was holding an entire bus of schoolchildren hostage and littering the area with the bodies of those unfortunate enough to have been caught in the blast or try to escape...all with an evil grin on his face. Already, several heroes were on the scene._

 _Godzillo, Captain Celebrity, Cowgirl and a few other heroes (Sky High graduates, he later learned) were against the kidnapper...who Bobby was quick to recognize from what he had caught on news reports and some memories._

 _Mason Jingo aka the Mad Bomber, one of the few villains he remembered his parents saying deserved the Death Penalty for his acts of terrorism and mass murder in the name of 'paying back disrespect to soldiers.' He was almost as tall and muscular as All Might, with wild orange and brown hair in camo pants, combat boots and a sweatshirt that barely hid his muscles._

 _He had been on the run for months, rampaging across the states...and now he was in the Big Apple._

 _Godzillo brought a might fist onto the villain, who smirked as he met the giant fist with an open palm. The second they made contact, the giant finger exploded. The Sky high students had raced to villain, who simply stomped on the ground, bringing himself and his hostages into the sky before he hit the bus, forcing it to be stuck in a building._

 _The Bomber then reached inside the bus and pulled a hostage out before returning to the ground._

" _DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND OR GEAR AND THEN BACK AWAY!" The villain demanded, flinging a girl with rainbow hair in his grip and placing his free hand near the buliding holding the bus. "OR THEY ALL GO BOOM! AND WE ALL KNOW HOW MESSY THAT GETS...!"_

 _The heroes did as they were told._

" _HEY YOU! KID IN THE DIRTY HOODIE!"_

 _Spying that he was indeed the only one in a hoodie, Bobby pointed to himself._

" _YEAH YOU! BRING THE HERO'S WEAPONS AND GEAR UP HERE UNLESS YOU WANT BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS!"_

 _Bobby did as he had been ordered, picking up Captain Celebrity's phone, Cowgirl's horntips and with struggle, some star shaped weapons from a heroine that he didn't recongize. He then made his way toward._

 _As he struggled, Bobby couldn't help but hear the fearful cries of the children and their parents, along with the worried chatter of civilians and heroes alike._

" _Bout time." Mason grumbled when Bobby finally made it to him. "Then again, must be a lot to carry...unlike this loud brat."_

 _He glared at the young girl he was holding_

 _Then a question and idea came to the boy He didn't stop to think about the consequences, he just outright asked the Mad Bomber:_

" _If I give these to you, will you let them go back to their mommies and daddies?"_

 _The kids had stopped crying, and the villain seemed surprised by the question._

" _What?"_

 _Bobby took a deep breath and, not realizing that all eyes were on him and all were listening, repeated:_

" _If I do as you ask and give you this stuff, will you let them go back to their mommies and daddies?"_

" _No can do kid. Need to make my get away." He then smirked. "And you alone aren't worth all of them, so while it's cute of you to do so, don't even…"_

 _Bobby lifted up his mask and put a finger to his lip to silence the man._

" _So...will you let them go?"_

 _Mason smiled evilly, flinging his hostage into the crowd, where she was caught by a woman who controlled powers. Bobby took her place in an instant._

" _Well brats, today's your lucky day! This kid is worth more than everyone in this block!"_

 _Bobby had quickly scanned the group he was saving before he had been grabbed. All with tear-stained cheeks, some confused...but all safe._

 _That was all he wanted._

" _FOLLOW ME AND HE DIES!"_

 _And with that, Mason had unleashed an explosion that sent many flying, including him and his hostage._

 _10 minutes later, the villain had found an abandoned auto-factory to hide in and tossed Bobby to the ground as he looked out the window. After a few minutes, he looked over to the boy, an evil smile on his face._

" _No one around for miles, kid."_

 _And then the fear had finally hit Bobby._

" _Just you and me."_

 _This guy was going to kill him, Bobby realized as he tried to shirk back._

" _Now now...Don't run. Weakness isn't allowed in real heroes or soliders. We endure. You knew this was coming."_

 _Suddenly, Mason was in Bobby's face and a strong palm slammed into the boy's chest...which suddenly burts into smoke, flame and blood, sending him flying into a wall_

" _I owe your old man a hell of a lot. Try and stay alive long enough for at least a third of it."_

 _Sizzling flesh and searing pain in his form, Bobby screamed in pain and even louder when Mason grabbed him by a madly swinging leg and flung him into a wall before landing a foot onto his back_

" _You 'heroes'...make me sick. It used to mean something to go out and put yourself on the line. You earned whatever you made honestly; dedciated blood, sweat, tears and all kind of shit to making it to the top. Now? Any luck prick with a Quirk can get that done and a damned toy line or movie out of it."_

" _So you kill innocent people?!" Bobby snapped in spite of the pain, reaching into his pocket and grabbing something, which he pressed. "Cause you're jealous?"_

 _Bobby was dropped onto teh ground and felt the boot slam into his back again, this time with an explosion._

" _Casualties of war. Sides, no one is innocent. Look at you; little hero."_

 _He slammed Bobby into the floor, breaking his nose._

" _Arrogant enough to think you could bring me down? You think one saves many? Please! Tomorrow I'll be out of town and wrecking whatever I want. You stopped nothing and will die amounting to nada."_

 _He chuckled_

" _Actually...maybe you are going to die being worth something. Maybe after you die your family will stay in that fancy mansion and leave fighting to us...professionals."_

" _Heroics." Bobby spat weakly._

" _...Same thing, dumbass." Mason snapped as he threw Bobby towards another wall. In spite of everything, Bobby kept pressing whatever he had felt in his pocket._

" _A-all you do is hurt people." Bobby teared. "And you laugh! Those people down there, those people you hate? They care about others; they try to help...!"_

 _An uppercut sent him flying_

" _Like I said. Weakness." The Bomber said, cracking his knuckles. "I think you've chatted enough. I wasn;t expecting such a mouthy brat, so this ain't as fun as I imagined."_

 _It was then that Mason realized Bobby had been smiling._

" _The hell you smiling at kid?"_

 _Despite the unbelievable pain, smell of burning flesh and blood in his mouth, the 8 year old managed to say:_

"… _I was distracting you, dumb butt."_

 _The wall then crashed down, and Bobby lost consciousness as a shining light blinded the Bomber and an enraged voice called out the villain's birth name. As his world turned black, one of Commander Comet's Star-Searchers fell out of his hands, revealing how the heroine had found him._

 **Present**

He'd awoken in Commander Comet aka Michelle Star's apartment, his wounds bandaged up. She had then told him that his parents had, out of shame in themselves for what they had almost done to Bobby (that 'Quirkless home' was actually a testing facility) and failures of finding and protecting him, declared him legally dead and made her his legal guardian (Rachel had been responsible for this, begging her intern teacher to look after him), who they knew would never allow him to come to harm after hearing his story.

Michelle was pushed into the Top 10 ranks, but she didn't care; a Quirkless homeless boy had been more of a hero than anyone else there. And in spite of the press, she knew that it had Bobby Walker, now Bobby Walken (what a difference one letter makes) who brought down one of the worst villains in recent memory.

After healing, Bobby had reaffirmed his wish to become a hero...and Michelle granted his wish; putting him through four years of history, combat and tactics lessons before she recommended him into the Kirby Hero Course.

So far, only Reggie, Natalie, Donna and Dennis knew the truth; Donna had actually been one of the hostages that day and she kept no secrets from her beloved Dennis, who had been somewhat inspired by Bobby's actions.

And now he just learnt that Mason was free and running rampant around the country.

"I need to talk with someone."

"We figured you'd say that." Natalie sighed, handing something else to her friends as she and Reggie grabbed their bags. "Go see Principal Flagg."

MHHP

After saying goodbye to his friends, Bobby raced his way to Principal Flagg's office, hoping to get an explaination for what was going on.

But he would not be lucky enough to get a private chat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Michelle Star, his mentor, homeroom teacher and adoptive mother, was already there, arguing with her boss while her partner Perry Grin tried in vain to keep her calm and said boss sat their, tired but equally angry.

 **Principal Flag. Hero name: Patriot. His Quirk, Power of Thought, enables him to become as powerful as those he protects think him to be.**

"I brought him in last time!" Michelle roared. "And they're sending the Walkers after him?! After they've lost a daughter on TOP of the son he took from them? Are the heads at the agency morons?!"

Flag seemed to share her sentiment, as he didn't immediately respond

"Those morons, as you call them, were...concerned." He finally replied. "You DO remember how you brought him in last time? The man was practically on death's door when he arrived at the cell. Many think you'd..."

"Mason Jingo is a pig and monster, you're damn right I'm going to finish what I started when I see him!" Michelle roared

"Mich, calm down." Perry Falcon tried to tell his mentor/ partner when he spotted Bobby waiting.

"No. Not this time." She snapped at her junior. "Flagg, either you give me three days to bring that monster down or...!"

"Um, Mich?"

"Not now, Perry!"

"Michelle!" Perry snapped, a very loud screech/sqawk in his voice this time.

"WHAT?!"

The youngest pro hero in the room simply pointed behind them.

"Bobby?" Michelle asked, surprise and worry in her tone. "H-how long?"

"Since 'what the hell is this.'" Bobby admitted. "And I was on my way to talk about Mr. Flag about the same thing."

In spite of themselves, the teachers let the student walk up to the Principal, who gave him the other paper Reggie and Natalie had brought with them; marked with the CIA's symbol.

Ever since the age of Quirks, secret service agencies had nearly become extinct; most didn't think hem necessary when most people could blow up or smash a problem. And in spite of all the negative portrayals in movies and books, the CIA was one of the few exceptions, still being active and running.

Heroes handled most of villain-related problems and may have been the ones to get most of the glory, but the CIA was happy aid provide information for heroes and handle the possible scandals and problems that could arise.

Back the moment in question, Principal Flagg took a long sip of coffee before answering the student in front of him.

"Bobby, under normal circumstances, you'd be placed in the Witness protection program and that would be that. However, considering you're training to be a Hero and have already developed something of a reputation, on top of your connections to two major hero families..."

Bobby knew where this was going.

"I believe I can take over from here."

All turned to see a man in a suit standing outside teh door, which he promptly closed before revealing a badge.

"Agent Loyal, CIA." He explained. "Due to your past interactions with the criminal and last few psyche evaluations, it was decided that you are a likely suspect for attack. And yes, we do know the whole story. But no comment. You'll be checked into a Hilton Hotel under an assumed name, were your classes and homework will be emailed or Skyped to you on secure lines. You will eat your meals there and have no contact with anyone until the Bomber is back in custody. And no need to go and pack, we have people doing that right now. And no, you can't say goodbye to anyone. Leave your Hero-in-training ID with Flagg and then follow me."

He stood and waited patiently. Bobby looked at the three adults in the room before doing as he had been ordered.

"Thank you, prinicpal. Mr. Grin. Mrs. Star." He said sadly.

Michelle stopped her student before he could leave with the agent, taking him into a hug which he returned. She then mouthed to Loyal:

'Protect him or else.'

They ended the hug and Bobby followed the agent.

MHPP

Michelle entered her classroom in low spirits; her student and surrogate son (although that NEVER got into her teaching) was off to some location where she probably wouldn't reach him if anything happened to him. His biological family was already dealing with a tragedy he was also reeling from, and the man who had, as much as she hated to admit it, made her career had escaped...and said family was tasked with catching him.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Mason made his way to New York and began doing what he did best. And then, those morons at the agencies would see they SHOULD'VE sent her. She'd probably be called in to 'consult' within the next day or so.

Still, she was a teacher, and her students needed her more than ever, even if they didn't realize it.

She looked around and saw most of them chatting or checking their phones, albeit far more subdued than usual. Reggie Mill and Natalie Tesla seemed depressed, and she knew why; after all, she had been the ones to send them to check on her wayward student.

"Another sick day for Walker?" Nancy asked as she tried to hide her figure-skating book in a textook ('Seriously, did she read anything else?'). Her partner, Riley Grin, the younger of Perry's adopted daughters, seemed to sadden by this...and for once, her older sister Brittany did not tease her.

"Looks like it." Terrance mused, shooting Reggie a look. Before he could inevitably start something, Michelle took on the morning's paper.

"As you are no doubt aware, the Mad Bomber, aka Mason Jingo, escaped from Gehanna prison two days ago."

The room went silent.

"Donna?" Kianna asked her best friend, who was clenching her fists so hard they bled. "W-what's wrong?"

The rainbow haired colour who usually spent her time fussing and cooing over ber beloved Dennis had an unreadable look on her face; horrible memories filling her head.

A thought occurred to the #3 American Hero: Today's lesson, already shortened by the Remembrance Day parade and ceremony, could not have come at a better time and issued her the chance to not only teach her students about one of the hardest part of hero work...but aid her when she was called back in.

Disgust suddenly filled her being; this idea meant betraying Bobby and the Walker's trust and revealing his secret to the whole class.

' _Fuck it.'_ She decided. Most of them were smart enough to figure it out on their own and Bobby had approached her about revealing the truth to his classmates.

"...This is something that any hero will face at least once; going after an old nemesis or someone who gets away. But this is not about me and the Bomber. This is about teaching you all something. A skill that we Heroes are solely lacking in; information gathering and sharing."

This got everyone's attention.

"Your assignment is to find any and all information you can on the Mad Bomber. Use any source, leave nothing unturned, but quote them. Email myself and each other whatever you find, as I will no doubt be called back in to track him down once it becomes apparent that the Walkers are not in the correct mindset to deal with him. Compose reports and try to predict movement if you can, again sharing with myself and your classmates. NO ONE ELSE. No information is bad in this case...which leads me to..."

Reggie, Natalie, Donna and Dennis stood ready, silently begging Michelle not to say what they thought she was going to say.

"He should be here." Natalie said with finality. "Don't you...!"

"The CIA took him into Protective Custody." Michelle cut off before announcing: "The boy most of you know as Bobby Walken...is in fact the Walker son that the Bomber allegedly killed all those years ago."

Not nearly as many shocked faces as she had expected filled the room. In fact...most of the students seemed to have figured it out already.

Her kids were smart.

"Get started right away. You're all free to do whatever you want after the two minutes of silence."

MHPP

The room Bobby found himself in reminded him of the rooms back at Walker manor; a nice bed, a bathroom with a pool and a view of the city.

"Listen kid." Loyal sighed, bringing Bobby out of his thoughts. "I know I sound extreme and what we're making you do is going to be tough. I'm guessing you don't like me and I wouldn't fault you for it. Still, this is my job. And the Mad Bomber is capable..."

"I know what he's capable of." Bobby retorted, cutting off any arguement. "If you don't mind? I appreciate everything you;ve done, but I'd like to be alone."

"I understand." Loyal smiled weakly. "Go rest up, we'll bring room service menus later."

Before closing the door, he quickly added:

"And by the way? While you can't leave the hotel, feel free to use the pool and workout rooms to your heart's content. Don't want a future hero slacking off, especially one representing us Quirkless folks. Keep fighting the good fight, kid."

He needed to see this. As much as he knew this would be among the worst things he'd ever see in his life, and how he'd cry himself to sleep afterwards...he had to see this.

"We now go live to the city-wide procession, honouring all the brave men and women, both hero, civilian and solider, that were lost in the war two weeks ago, as well as to honour our veterans..."

MHHP

After the two minutes of silence, the ceremony began.

Bagpipes filled the air before the opening notes of 'A Pittance of Time' began to play, and many in the crowd, heroes, civilians and officers alike, freely wept as images of the fallen began to pass over the screen.

The Walker sisters, though downtrodden by the death of their sister and several of their colleges, sang the song with passion, not even stopping when their sister's image came up.

Their father John Doe stood next to veterans, saluting the images. Unlike his daughters and in spite of himself, he lost his composure at his daughter's image, nearly falling to his knees. His wife was quick to rush to his side, tears from her face as well.

In spite of it all, no one faulted the power-couple of American heroes; in the eyes of the public, their only son had been killed while proving he had inherited their heroic spirit by standing in the place of hostages at the age of 9. And just two weeks ago, their middle daughter, a mother herself, had given her life to ensure a small army's worth of hostages.

John composed himself, shooting his daughters a proud look before returning to his post.

The decorated men and women began their march, aged eyes showcasing gratefulness of being alive and hardness from conditions that would break many a civilian or hero

MHHP

In his room, Bobby hung his head and broke down into tears.

 **Hope you're having a pleasant Remembrance Day.**

 **While no one in my immediate family ever fought in a war, of which I am grateful, I do know that great friends of my family gave their lives and bodies in many a conflict over the years. So, this day has a special place in my heart**

 **This chapter was actually meant to be two and a half, but I combined them, as I felt they captured the feeling of Remembrance day. It was also going to feature the villain in person doing something horrible and attacking the ceremony...but...I just cannot write that.**

 **And yes, I did use characters from Illegals and the Two Heroes movie.**

 **I'll update again shortly.**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly? And call up any family in the service or who fought for our lives and freedom.**

 **Have a great day, keep warm and safe.**


	3. Seeing is Believing

**Chapter 2: Seeing is Believing**

While the procession began to wind down, the rain still poured, as if the heavens morned alongside the visitors.

Few words were said and attention was soley on the new statue that held the names of all who had fallen in the gang war.

That was...until a bright light suddenly appeared. A light that kept shrinking yer growing more volatile..and that many of the Pro Heroes recognized.

"EXPLOSION!" John Doe shuted, pushing his wife and daughter out of the way just as what he said came to pass.

And then two more joined.

MHHP

The perpetrator observed from a rooftop, a proud smirk on his face and a greasy burger in his mouth.

"Oh, how I missed you..." Mason smiled lovingly at the explosion, the warmth of flames and the crying screams only increasing his enjoyment of it. The fact that the Walkers were in the vicinity made it all the sweeter.

He really needed to thank that girl...Puppetress was it? Whatever, he should thank her for this later; thank to that Trigger she had slipped into his cell and escape vechile, he was better than ever! He could now PUNCH explosions up to a mile away from him! If he'd had this power all those years ago...

So what if he'd attacked a procession on this special day? It was to honor soliders, heroes not allowed. If only the world would remember that!

Oh well. He'd settle for revenge for now.

And unknown to him, that was just what his benafactor wanted.

MHHP

Not even four hours in and Bobby Walker was going crazy in his hotel room. He'd worked out, channel surfed and done as much homework as he could.

He was currently down in the hotel lobby, having wanted to get a layout of the place after spending all of the previous day in his room.

"There's a seminar on dealing with trauma in the hero business." The font desk repetition explained. "They have a few spots if you're interested."

With no alternatives within the hotel available, Bobby smiled and moved to the front desk to sign up

However, he never even made it inside. On his way there, someone cuaght Bobby's eye:

There was a little girl, playing with a ball and a stuffed Cougar doll. What got Bobby's attentionwas her unmistakable resemblance to his sister...

"...Rachel?"

The girl's ball then rolled away and she chased after it. Bobby followed just far enough to still see her, but not be seen. He then heard an 'owie!' and walked a little faster. He then stopped halfway through.

Maybe he was blowing thos out of proportion. Maybe it was just a concidence; something brought on by his depression and trauma of losing his sister...He then slapped himself and steeled his reslove before stepping forward.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

The little girl looked up and gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, I'm okay Mister."

Bobby then spotted her ball and handed it back to her.

"Is this yours?"

The little girl nodded before seeing his hand. Bobby mentally cursed himself for forgetting his glove...

"Wowie, your hand looks cool!" The child beamed before taking her toy back. "Thank you...What's your name?"

"...Bobby." He answered, seeing no reason to lie if he didn't give his whole name.

"I'm Cyan Walker." She said confidentally. "My daddy's giving a talk and I got bored. How about you?"

This confirmed it. Bobby had been right after all! This was...he smiled and said:

"The same."

Cyan smiled, her eyes still lingering on Bobby's hand.

"I'm sorry, I can..." The hero-in-training started to hdie his hand, but the little girl reached for it.

"Did you get that fighting a bad guy?"

Bobby paused and let the girl take a look.

"Well..." he thought back to his fight with Terrance. "Yes and no..."

Cyan was barely paying attention, her eyes rapt on Bobby's hand. Eyes that...

Bobby's eyes stung with tears.

"Are you okay, Mr. Bobby?" Cyan asked, then gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...!"

"I'm sorry, it's just...you have your mama's eyes." He realized, his voice getting caught in his thorat and tears welling up in his eyes. "I knew her...a real long time ago."

Cyan's eyes widened

"You knew mommy?" She asked.

"She was the strongest person I ever knew." Bobby declared with pride after nodding. "Most loving too."

Cyan looked down, sadness clear.

"You miss her?" Bobby asked, then not sure how to approach this situation.

"Mommy was a hero." Cyan said. "She saved so many people and they all miss her, but...but.."

"She was your mommy and you wish she could've stayed?" Bobby asked.

Cyan nodded, tears in her eyes. Bobby pulled out a tissue and cleared them, then motioning her to blow.

"I know you feel." Bobby said, deciding to tell another half truth. "I had a big sister who would always help people. I wanted to be like her..she died not too long ago."

"Was she a hero?" Cyan asked innocnently.

"...Kinda." Bobby answered. "And I'm not going to lie, it does hurt. But, I'm working to become a Hero so that I can do what she wanted to and prove she was right."

Cyan looked up at this young man; tears in his eyes but pride and determination in his words.

"Hey Mr. Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you think I could be like mommy?"

Bobby's answer was an unhesitanting:

"No doubt."

Just then, the doors to the theatre opened.

"Cyan?" The man who had stepped out called out.

"That must be your daddy." Bobby mused, helping her up when she nodded. "You take care now, Cyan."

He then slipped into the crowd and arrived at his room just in time for his broadcast class. He wouldn't really pay attention, though. In fact, for the rest of the day, only two thoughts crossed his mind. Thoughts he had known, but now could put faces to:

He was an uncle.

He had a niece.

Rachel had mentioned getting married (he had even vowed to BREAK the man who had done) and even shown him her baby pictures, but Bobby had never realized just how old his niece really was.

And seeing said niece, the daughter of his beloved sister, trying so hard to be strong and still as kindhearted as she could be, provided Bobby with something he had been unable to answer all year:

Why did he REALLY want to be a hero?

It was no longer because of the family business. It was no longer for fortune and fame. It wasn't even for proving that the Quirkless could do anything they set their minds to.

No, Bobby had found his motivation: To make sure his niece lived in a world that she could love and be happy in.

MHPP

It jad been hers for years, but today was the first she'd touched it. She had sworn to only use it for this occasion.

Donna for once far her beloved Dennis, picked out the gun and aimed at the picture of Mason she had taped to a punching bag. Instaly, the memories came flooding back, but she steeled herself and aimed...

"You want to talk about it?"

Donna turned to see Kianna looking at her with concern.

"I'm not sure you'd understand."

"You're right." Kianna nodded. "But if you let me, I'll try."

With a sigh and while looking down at her feet, Donna handed her BFFF the gun.

"Now, will it be tick torture, cheesecake or coffee?" Kianna asked.

Donna's eyes perked.

"I'll take the cheesecake."

A few minutes later, they sat down to chocolate cheescake and coffee. For the first time since...just before the gang war...Donna let out everything she was holding in.

"The massacre at Times Square..." Kianna realized

"I was there." Donna confessed. "I was one of the hostages. First I lost my folks...then that monster came along and grabbed me and every other kid. Blew up the officer who'd tried to save us...I was lucky he never really hurt me, but..."

She sipped at her coffee

"I hear his laughter all the time."

"And then that boy...or I guess I can say...Bobby came along." Kianna recalled, trying to move this conversation in a less traumatic manner.

Donna bit her tongue, fighting the urge to give Bobby credit for what he'd done. He knew that she knew who he really was; the boy who had been 'killed' in delaying the Bomber enough for Commander Comet to catch him. Heck, when she had told him she knew...it had made her care for someone other than Dennis; she'd even designed his new costume!

Kianna gently held her classmate's hand and gave her a hug she cried into...right as their alarms then went off.

"Maybe we can share this?" Kianna suggested weakly.

Donna downed her coffee and plowed through her cheescake.

"Yeah." She said. "Let's share it."

MHPP

RING! RING!

He was brought out of his musings by the room's phone.

"Hello?" Bobby asked in concern.

"Call for you." the receptionist said.

"Put it through." The Quirkless boy said. Not a second later:

"Bobby!"

He cringed under the volume.

"Hey Natalie. How's it going?"

"Just figured we'd give you the rundown on that assignment." She said. "How...how you holding up?"

"Better than I thought."

"The others are on the line, you know." Reggie cut in. "They...they know."

Bobby went silent.

Oh.

This changed things.

His classmates now knew.

Who he really was.

"...We'll...just tell you what we've got." Donna said quitely, ending the silence.

Bobby was grateful for this; she had been the first to crack his secret but kept it between them...due to them sharing something in common; their lives ruined by the man their class was now studying.

"Well, me and Donna..." Terrance started.

"Donna and I." Nancy corrected him.

"Urgh!..Donna and I did some digging." Terrance explained. "Turns out, the guy was part of a group called 'Fighters with no Quirks'; a black-ops team that opposed Hero interference in wars...pretty open about it to..."

"But Mason was the worst." Dennis finished. "On the one hand, he was brilliant guerrilla fighter and sometimes ended contracts himself in mere hours instead of days. But the guy was also a warmonger like no other, one of those who live and breathe battle.

Bobby's mind flash-backed: His father had earned his name aiding in all battles the USA was involved with...effectivly putting Mason and his crew out of a job.

No wonder he was being targetted.

"Oh. Oh dios mio."

Isabella's declaration got everyone's attention.

"T-turn on the TV." She said.

Everyone did as she said...and saw the horror unfolding:

The Mad Bomber had already struck...and Bobby's father was caught in the middle of it.

 **To be continued...**

 **Read and Review, would ye kindly?**

 **Oh boy...this was even harder to write than I thought. It orginally ended on a happier and semi-bittersweet note, but now?**

 **Well, if anyone still thinks Mason can be redeemded, I think I have disproven that. On the other hand, I have introdued little Cyan Walker; bet no one was expecting that.**

 **So sorry I haven't touched this fic or its sister fic in a while! Hope this made up for it!**

 **Tune in next week (same day, hopefully earlier) to find out what happens next! But to wet your appetites; be ready for the first fights with Mason, hints of a conspiracy getting uncovered and young love beginning to bloom. But on top of all that, see what happens when a Quirkless hero-in-training is cornered...and has a plan for this situation.**

 **Keep warm and safe**


End file.
